


After months apart

by frickfrackthisprocessiswhack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackthisprocessiswhack/pseuds/frickfrackthisprocessiswhack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Akaashi share some quality time after a few months of not seeing each other which ends with more tender moments than they expected. </p>
<p>Also, mentions of what other characters were up to that ended in... interesting ways for them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After months apart

**Author's Note:**

> After several weeks of fermenting like fine wine in my computer, this fic is now ready to quench the thirst of rare-pair shippers like me. 
> 
> AKA I finally got over my embarrassment that I keep writing porn and cuddles and decided to post this. I still am embarrassed ((a lot)) but I think my desire to spread more Akakuro for the needy is greater

 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, Tetsurou!!” Akaashi moaned lewdly as his lover pounded into his dangerously turned on body. He received a harsh but deep and loving kiss moments after he cried out, and both men whined in pleasure. Grudgingly breaking their kiss for some much needed air, they noticed a thick string of saliva still connecting their mouths. Kuroo leaned down to kiss him again and swallowed up the saliva in their mouths, then pulled back to smile happily at Akaashi beneath him.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked with incredible amusement, visible even through how flushed and aroused Kuroo looked himself.

“Fuck yesssss…!! I haven’t had sex in, ohh _fuck_ , months, this feels so—A-ahh! Good!” A particularly strong thrust to his prostate got Akaashi writhing sweetly and wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck to press them closer. He must have started clenching his insides tighter with Kuroo mumbling about how tight and hot everything was.

“What? A pretty guy like you hasn’t gotten any in _months_? Well, I think we should make up for that.” Kuroo stilled for a moment to dangerously smirk at Akaashi, who couldn’t help the excitement bubbling up inside of him at the thought. He received a rough slap to his ass before Kuroo started fucking him again, hitting Akaashi’s prostate on the first try.

“UAHH! Ohh shit—a-ahh, fuck, harder!” Akaashi pleaded, still clutching onto Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo groaned pleasurably when Akaashi pulled at some of his hair to strengthen his demands and picked up the pace and force of his thrusting. With all that deliciously tough thrusting and pounding he was receiving, combined with the warmth from Kuroo’s body hugging him close, Akaashi couldn’t help all the cries and moans tearing themselves from his shaking body.

Currently Akaashi was laying flat on his back on his small kitchen table, legs spread and tied around Kuroo’s waist as he mercilessly fucked his horny and eager hole. Originally Akaashi had invited Kuroo for some lunch, which they still hadn’t gotten to, at his place, and then very hopefully a good hard round of sex, possibly on a bed, but that plan flew out the window the moment their lips crashed into each other and their hands roamed to grope every part they reached. Not that Akaashi was complaining about their position, he was too lost in unbelievable pleasure to even care about where he was right now.

For nearly three months Akaashi had been drowning in ridiculously demanding and hectic tasks at his job, chasing after a promotion with stupid stubborn dedication. He was going to get the recognition of his superiors and the extra 10000 yen AND the discount for his train pass even if it killed him. And after two months of sleep deprivation and binging on dark coffee, which soon became binging on raw coffee _beans_ that almost _did_ kill him, he was approved for a higher position at his company.

After he had exited his boss’ office he’d almost collapsed from the satisfaction. Getting that promotion meant he was no longer at the near bottom of the hierarchy at his workplace and into the bottom middle section, where he would never again have to run halfway across the city to get just the right type of coffee and extra office supplies for the accounting department or carefully read and then file tons upon tons of paperwork literally nobody wanted to touch or think about, or any other humiliating menial task that somebody had to take care of.

No, from now it was all clear skies and no more disgusting paperwork for Akaashi. And even if he was still stuck doing shitty jobs, they could never be any worse than dashing through the city while balancing 4 kg of printer toner, 30 boxes of paper clips and a new small printer and make it just barely before the lunch break ended. There _was no way there was something worse awaiting him, ever._  

So after what seemed like an eternity of work and barely any sleep Akaashi could finally enjoy his weekend. After making up for it by collapsing into his bed the moment he had come back from work on Friday afternoon and slept well until 10 a.m. on the next day, lazing around and leisurely doing chores, he’d gotten a call from Kuroo, asking if they could have some lunch at Akaashi’s, his treat, as a small celebration for Akaashi finally picking up his phone on him. Akaashi had smiled fondly at the joke and went ahead to brag a bit about his good news, after which Kuroo’d congratulated him enthusiastically saying he’d buy them lots of beer as well.

They’d chatted for a while longer, giving Akaashi some much needed interaction with real friends not related to the accounting department, and some updates on said friends’ lives. Apparently, Bokuto had gotten hit in the face when Ushijima lost a bet from Oikawa and had to practice setting, and Bokuto being their clueless guinea pig got a broken tooth and a split lip in the end. He was fine now, except that he was really dazed and could barely walk after all the anesthesia he’d had and needed to be dragged around by various people until they got him home.

Aside from the bet with Ushijima, Oikawa’d had a rough nigh drinking, which ended with him being in a threesome with some new guy on the team on one of the cafeteria ladies smack-dab in the middle of the gym, with Hinata and the coach being the unfortunate souls to find them. Meanwhile Tsukishima was blackmailing his boss after what Kuroo quoted was an ‘honest mistake turned into an easy promotion to the top ranks’ and Akaashi felt the immediate need to consult Tsukishima for advice. Clearly it had been a lively several months in everybody’s lives and Akaashi promised to arrange a small dinner for all of them to catch up at.

Back to the present, Akaashi was trying to hold off his orgasm, which was coming onto him incredibly quickly in an offensively small amount of time. He knew they’d go at it at  least five more times that day, but after three months of blue balls Akaashi needed to get something good and long and worthwhile to make up for it. ‘Well there is something good and long in you now’ he snorted at his own dumb joke and tried not to laugh any longer since with the pressure around his abdomen at the moment, laughing would feel more painful that funny. Kuroo, who had been pressing kisses into Akaashi’s neck, perked up at Akaashi’s snickering and was probably going to ask Akaashi what was going on had he not silenced him before he even opened his mouth with another harsh kiss.

They kissed and moaned, moving against each other frantically, hitting all their sweet spots and Akaashi was certain he blacked out at some point where he stopped making sense of how much time they were passing. They both came nearly at the same time, intense enough for them both to get so lost in the moment they almost collapsed from the table. Akaashi managed to root himself back to the wooden surface, while Kuroo panted on top of him for a moment, slinking down the table until he was doubled over. Tying to hold off his inevitable collapse on the ground, he weakly pushed his body up to pull out of Akaashi and look at the wrecked and happy mess his lover had become.

A dull thud that was probably Kuroo’s spent body hitting the floor brought Akaashi out of his hazy afterglow and trying to straighten up and look at his friend-lover. They weren’t exclusive or dating per se, but they’d always been close friends and they were having sex long enough at this point to call each other lovers, though they never really cared for labeling their relationship. Whatever they did have was still incredibly heartfelt and genuine for them both and moments like how Akaashi tried to sit up on the table and get off, but fell down next to Kuroo where they kissed and rubbed their noses playfully made them want to keep this relationship forever.

After what seemed like an eternity of catching their breaths in each other’s arms, Kuroo finally felt confident enough in his motor control to get up, still wobbling, and get some paper towels to clean up themselves and Akaashi’s poor kitchen table with.  

Scratchy as the paper was Akaashi was not at all in the mood to get in the shower now. He needed a nice meal and at least a promise for some shower sex to get in now. Kuroo didn’t seem to be in a different state of mind when he reached a hand to pull Akaashi to his feet and squeeze him tight once more.

“I’m really glad to see you again. It was pretty lonely without you and your snarky comments to humor us.” Kuroo snickered lightly into Akaashi’s shoulder, sending a new surge of fondness flooding his body.

“Damn, you have no idea how much I missed contact with the outside world and free time these last few months. It was a nightmare and I _never_ want to see a printer ink cartridge again.” Akaashi shuddered at the still fresh memories but quickly smiled again when he felt Kuroo kissing his neck and moving up to his cheek in a few moments. They looked at each other softly until Akaashi felt his stomach grumble and voiced his concern.

“What did you get for lunch by the way, I’m starving.” he asked with a tired smile. Kuroo’s eyes widened slightly as if he remembered something and he dashed to the counter where he’d set a few bags and started pulling out lettuce and cucumbers.

“Um, I got us roasted chicken mainly. But we had extra vegetables at home and since Bokuto still has no appetite after that trip to the hospital I thought I’d bring them here and make us some salad too!” he smiled brightly at Akaashi. At that sentence Akaashi couldn’t help the uncharacteristically wide smile that spread on his face and he especially couldn’t help his limbs moving on their own to hug Kuroo tightly and kiss him again.

“That is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me ever since I started busting myself for the promotion. I swear I could marry you for this alone.” Akaashi finished and kissed Kuroo again, who smirked and replied with “Oh no Akaashi-kun, you know I’m not the kind of guy to marry based on housework skills alone!” in a high-pitched maiden voice and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead lightly in mock-shock. Akaashi jabbed him lightly in the ribs while trying to hide his snort.

Aside from any worthwhile pleasant contact with friends at all, Akaashi hugely missed spending time with Kuroo like this. He missed his company, his affectionate gestures, his sense of humor, his bad hair. Akaashi missed him as a whole, he realized while he sat on one of the chairs watching Kuroo rinse and slice vegetables in relative comfortable silence.

“Hey… Akaashi?” Kuroo’s question was incredibly soft spoken and Akaashi would have barely heard him while lost in a sweet nostalgic trance as he watched Kuroo washing lettuce leaves. He responded with a small hum to let Kuroo know he hadn’t fallen asleep.

“When I said ‘us’ back then, I especially meant ‘me’. I really missed seeing you and talking to you, Akaashi.” His voice still sounded surprisingly meek, considering who it was coming from, but the intimacy sharpened Akaashi’s focus on Kuroo.

“I… missed life in general… but I missed being with you too…” Akaashi admitted with a small smile. Kuroo’s uncertainty seemed to have disappeared a little from seeing that smile when he turned around to face Akaashi. He turned off the tap water before turning around completely to stare directly into Akaashi.

“And… I thought about you a lot during those two months and I thought about us… Eh, what I’m getting at is that I want to try and have a serious relationship, with you. So, how about it?” Kuroo may have been keeping his voice and expression steady, but the subtle blush developing on his face gave away how nervous he was. It touched Akaashi, truly. He got up a little lazily and settled himself right back into Kuroo’s arms.

“Sure… I want to give it a try too.” Akaashi answered while looking directly into his friend-lover-boyfriend’s warm eyes then leaned up to seal the deal with a kiss. With the amount of happiness they were feeling, that kiss could have gone for hours. But Akaashi’s hunger was a stronger voice in his head so he playfully pushed Kuroo away and laughed

“Now finish this salad so we can finally eat or this relationship will be over before it’s even begun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like less than an hour after a great impulse to write Akaashi getting fucked on a kitchen table. I wasn't planning on it ending with so much fluff, in fact, I was planning on all of it being dirty trash porn ((it still kind of is i guess)), but apparently I'm a weak soul and need to have characters being cuddly and fluffy all the time. Yeh.
> 
> In any case, this was incredibly fun to write and it got me in a very sleepy and cuddly mood myself...
> 
> P.S. I might think about drawing or writing out the mentioned stories of what's happened to the other characters too


End file.
